Ms Jade Green Space Queen's Stereo
by James Dragonmancer
Summary: Dave has been captivated by one girl ever since she transferred to his school three years ago, but he didn't know how to express his feelings. And then one day he heard a song that changed everything. One-Shot, Lyricfic, High School AU, with a little humanstuck. DaveJade, and NOT Tavska. Rated T to be safe.
AN: Heyho again everyone. I just wanted to do a quick thank you to both attuitiveGalimatias as my beta reader, and whoever created the cover art I found and am using (Yes, I did try to find the author, but the only pages that came up were google plus, and a Russian site that I'm pretty sure didn't create the picture). Also, I wanted to do a shoutout to DulcetDreamer and her fic Snapdragons, because the universe she created there is most definitely an inspiration for this piece.

Anyways, thank you for finding this fic and I hope you enjoy.

PS: The song that I use in here is Stereo Hearts ft. Adam Levine by Gym Class Heroes and the story is much better if you listen to the song while you read Dave sing it, just saying.

* * *

"You got this. You can do this. It's just a live performance, in front of the whole school. In which you will be expressing your true feelings for the first time in your life, and it will be the last impression you leave on your peers for the entire summer."

Dave was on the verge of panicking. He wasn't full-on panicking because cool kids weren't allowed to panic. _Crap. He's supposed to be the cool indifferent one, that means no panicking at all. Particularly when he's doing a musical performance, something he manages to do all the time for_ _music club._

 _8uuuuuuuut,_ the voice that seeks to make Dave's life miserable interrupted. _8ut this is a live performance... and you're singing. This is a whole different or8 contest._

Before Dave was able to lapse into true panic, there was a single knock at the changing room door.

"Oi, D-Stride. You're up in five minutes. 8etter 8e ready!"

 _Frick!_ Dave had been so distracted (not) panicking, he completely lost track of time. He rushed to the mirror, only to remember that he put gel in his hair earlier, so it wasn't going anywhere.

 _Of course, no one is even 8uying your 'cool kid' facade. They can all see right through you. Particularly-_

"D-Strides!" Vriska burst into the changing room.

Dave turned from the mirror to face her, his face forcibly impassive. "Yes?"

"You 8etter not mess this up. You're our closing act." Vriska said as she flopped down on the couch. "If you screw this up, it'll 8e remem8ered as the worst talent show that HS Academy has ever had. And since you placed your VP in charge of this event, that 8eing me, I can't let you go and screw this up, you got me?" Vriska took one of the breath mints off the coffee table as she stood to leave. "I'm going to go announce you. If you get cold feet or whatever, I'm going to wring your neck for making me look 8ad."

Dave watched Vriska leave with a sense of growing apprehension. "The way Vriska talks sounds kind of familiar…"

The speakers sound off in the distance, "and now, the pride and joy of HS Academy, the president of the music clu8, the king of cool himself: D-Strides!"

Dave walked out on stage, the overhead lights barely bothering him through his shades.

"Hey everyone. Before I get started, I wanted to dedicate this song." The crowd celebrated, mostly the girls.

"I know this isn't something I usually do, but this time is special," Dave said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean, I've been meaning to do this for three years now, but I guess I haven't found the right song. But just this past summer, I heard a song on the radio that made me immediately think of one girl in particular-" Again, the girls go wild. "One girl in particular. A girl I like to refer to as Ms. Jade Green Space Queen."

Dave quickly turns to where his music club vice president was manning the turntables. "DJ-Spider, hit it!"

"Don't let me down, Strider," Vriska said under her breath as she hit play on the computer.

Dave took a deep breath as he waited for the opening chord. He looked out across the sea of people, all waiting to see what kind of performance the famous Dave Strider was going to put on this year, see how he would go about outdoing his performance last year.

As his gaze swept the crowd, he saw a familiar face towards the back, a face that could only be described as breathtakingly beautiful. The way her rich black hair perfectly framed her bewitching face and her eyes… her piercing jade green eyes just stole your breath away. Though, this girl wasn't all looks. You could not find a more caring and brilliant girl even if you tried. This, this is the girl he was dedicating this song to.

There it was, the opening chord.

Mic in hand, Dave opened up his soul for all the school, and one girl in particular, to bear witness to.

"My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te.  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

"D-Strides is in the house!

"If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like it re-yea, check it Tavie, I can handle that.  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks.  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks.  
I used to-used to-used to, now I'm over that,  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts.

"If I could only find a note to make you understand,  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand.  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you.

"My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you, so listen close.  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te.  
Make me your radio,  
And turn me up when you feel low.  
This melody was meant for you,  
Just sing along to my stereo

"Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh  
so sing along to my stereo.

"Let's go!

"If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox,  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops,  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop?  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me,  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries.  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make,  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate.

"I think I finally found a note to make you understand,  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand.  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune,  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you.

"My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you, so listen close.  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te.  
Make me your radio,  
And turn me up when you feel low.  
This melody was meant for you,  
Just sing along to my stereo

"Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh  
so sing along to my stereo

"I only pray you'll never leave me behind.  
Because good music can be so hard to find.  
I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine.  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mi-ind.

"My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you, so listen close.  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te.  
Make me your radio,  
And turn me up when you feel low.  
This melody was meant for you,  
Just sing along to my stereo

"Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh  
so sing along to my stereo."

The music finished, and the crowd sat there for a beat in true awe at the spectacle that was just performed in front of them. D-Strides by everyone's count way outdid his performance of the previous year.

As the silence crept on, Dave needed a way out. So he did it the only way he knew how.

"Yeah." Was all he said, as he turned off the mic, and walked off stage just as the crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

And for one girl in particular, it was finally her turn to have her breath taken away.

* * *

AN(2): Yes, I did change the lyrics in a couple places. I felt it fitted the universe a bit better. But yeah, hopefully you listened to the song as you read it, because it's much better that way.


End file.
